


What do I do..

by truthofmydreams



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Westeros, Tumblr Prompt, too much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthofmydreams/pseuds/truthofmydreams
Summary: based on this tumblr prompt:‘i didn’t want to tell my friend who my real date last night was so i just pointed at a random stranger (you) but now they’re storming over to interrogate you and you’re playing along??? okay’ au





	What do I do..

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr prompt:
> 
> ‘i didn’t want to tell my friend who my real date last night was so i just pointed at a random stranger (you) but now they’re storming over to interrogate you and you’re playing along??? okay’ au
> 
> Please note:  
> I have not written anything in maybe 5 years  
> this is my first time writing GOT  
> english is not my first language

A silver haired woman hurries into the café and walks straight to a table where two women sit with drinks in front of them.

„Sorry, sorry, sorry. I couldn’t find my keys.” The silver haired beauty says as she sits down. Noticing that they have already ordered her favorite tea.  
“It’s fine, we haven’t been here that long anyways.”, Missandei says in her soothing voice and smiles as Margaery just nods, “Yeah and we can forgive you if you tell us all about the date you went on yesterday. You know we love to hear a good romantic story.”  
Missandei smiles and looks at Margaery, “It sounds as if your boyfriend doesn’t romance you enough.”  
“He’s like freaking Prince Charming but Dany over here hasn’t gotten any lovin’ and more in a long time and I am starting to feel bad telling you about all the romantic stuff Robb does for me.”, the brunette answers with her trademark smirk.

Dany’s face freezes as she remembers the guy she went out with yesterday. Thanks to her friends currently sitting with her and a girl’s night with too much wine. They had signed the young woman up for some online dating site and at first, the man she had met through that site seemed like a nice enough guy. A little too charming when exchanging messages but nice.  
  
Daenarys decided to actually meet up with him after about a month of texting at a rather fancy restaurant in Wintertown.  
She did not want to meet up with a stranger anywhere close to where she lives in Winterfell.  
The guy’s name was Daario and he was just trying to get into Dany’s pants, she had realized that the moment she sat down and he only kept staring at her chest and making lewd comments and jokes. At the end of the date he wanted her to pay for everything. He had ordered a big steak and expensive wine, which added up to more than $100. She doesn't expect her dates to pay and is fine with sharing the bill. In previous relationships it was a normal thing for her to sometimes pay for their meals and treat her partner but all within reason and especially not on a getting to know each other first date and with that amount of money.

Only having told Missy and Marge, her best friends, that she went on a date and not who she was going on one with she started to stammer when a cute guy with dark hair and dark eyes walks into the café and up to the counter. Dany couldn’t help but keep looking at him and Marge realized that as soon as she stopped the chopped retelling of how nice the date was. “Who are you looking at? Oh, is it that guy ordering? Was he your date?”  
Not wanting them to know, that the date failed cause Daario was a sleazebag, Dany just nods.

Margaery does not waste a second to get up to the handsome stranger and taps him on the shoulder. Dany’s face heats up in an instant as he turns around to face Marge. The brunette smiles and hugs the stranger.  
_Oh no, she knows him. How?_ , on the inside the silver haired woman is slapping her forehead. Of course, Marge knows the stranger she intended to use for my cover, she’s too nice and knows everyone. Not like Winterfell is a big town anyway.

The two walk over to the table the women are sitting at. “Dany, why didn’t you tell me, that your date was Jon? We could have doubled.”, Marge says while sitting down next to Missy again. The stranger, Jon as they now know, sits down on the free chair next to Dany. Looking at her with a raised eyebrow she tries to tell him with her eyes to please help her. His smile reaches his eyes and he turns towards the other two, “You know me, Marge, I don’t think a double date is the way to go for a first one and back before you were in the picture the dates wouldn’t look at me when Robb would drag me to double dates.”  
_So he knows Robb and that is how he knows Marge, that is good to know_ , Dany thinks.  
“You’re right even though I can’t understand, you both certainly good the good Stark looks.”, Marge says while taking a sip from her drink, “But that doesn’t matter now. We wanna know all about your date!” Missy nods, “Yes, so spill the beans.”

Jon looks at Daenerys and she feels her face heating up again as words fall from her mouth, trying to come up with a cover story, “You know, just a usual date of two people getting to know each other.”

“Cut the crap and get talking”, Missy says and Margaery nods enthusiastically.  
Daenerys tries to think of something to say as Jon’s gruff voice can be heard, “She is right, just a simple dinner at Hot Pie’s and when we did not run out of things to talk after we finished eating so we took a walk through the Wolfswood and just kept talking.”

Margaery frowns, “That sounds boring.”  
“Not everyone’s first date is paintball and making out in the parking lot”, Missy says while throwing a look at Marge who smiles, “Who says we only made out?”.  
They all laugh and Jon shudders, “Did not need to know that. But thank you for the teasing material.” “As always I am glad to help.”, the brunette woman says and looks at her phone, “But now I gotta go, cause I actually get romanced a lot.”

Missandei stands up as well, “You’re my ride so you better get me home before you get romanced. And I really hope you actually mean romanced and not just meeting your boyfriend for sex.”  
“That is a secret I don’t want to share with you.”, Margaery says while putting on her coat.

Jon laughs, “Looks like I will stay at the parent’s house tonight then, huh?”  
“Probably a good idea. I’ll tell Robb to text you when it is safe to come home.”, the chestnut-haired woman says with a giggle and waves goodbye and her and the dark skinned Naathi leave.

Dany turns towards Jon and smiles with a blush on her face, “Thank you for going along with my lie.”  
“Oh, it is nothing. I figured Marge was noisy and by the look on your face when she pointed at you spoke volumes. That bad of a date?”  
“He only wanted to get into my pants and wasn’t even trying to hide it”, Dany shudders at the memory of Daario’s eyes on her, “But maybe you want to tell me how you know Robb?”

“I have known him since I was born and he has been my best friend since then.”

Suddenly it dawned on Dany, “So you’re the twin he keeps telling people about but no one has ever met?”  
“Aye, that is me. I have been in the military for the past 5 years and not home that often.”

“And now you’re back for good or just on leave?”, she wonders not wanting their conversation to end.  
Jon smiles and look down, “I am back for good and will start working for the family’s company alongside Robb.”  
Smiling, Dany looks at the now not so much stranger, “That sounds good. I mean, if that is what you want to do.”

“Yes, it is. And it means I get to stay here, be with my family and make new friends.”, he says looking at Daenerys questioningly, “So do you maybe wanna get to know each other more? I mean Robb and Marge are headed for the long haul which means we will definitely see each other again.”

“Are you telling me that Robb wants to propose?”, Dany says with a mildly shocked face.

“He has hinted that Marge could be the one and I feel like I probably have to look for a new place to stay soon.”, the curly haired man says with a chuckle.

“If they are heading into that direction, I guess we will be stuck together anyway and should get to know each other more.”, another blush appears on Dany’s face.

Jon smiles and the corners of his eyes crinkle, “So how about dinner at Hot Pie's and then a walk in the Wolfswood?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it even though I didn't like it that much because it is too much dialogue and I usually do not write that much dialogue bit I saw this tumblr prompt post and just couldn't not write anything, especially since I have wanted to get into writing. Okay rant over :P
> 
> please leave a review or kudos


End file.
